


Life Goes On

by TinkerBella



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerBella/pseuds/TinkerBella
Summary: only-some-loser wanted to read about MacGyver's first near death experience that I refered to in This Is How We Do It





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only-some-loser](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=only-some-loser).



"Hey, Mac. Can I ask you a question?" Riley was sitting beside him in the van as he worked his magic to create an explosive device, or something. Basically they had to break into a bad guy's safe, which was basically a bank vault built into his home. No big deal. Just another easy day in in the life and times of MacGyver and friends. Riley chuckled at her own analogy.

 

"Sure, ask away," MacGyver replied, not looking up from what he was doing. They were kinda under the clock.

 

Riley paused, considering the best way to phrase her question. "So...I was wondering, have you ever been terrified of dying? I mean...I know it's kind of a stupid question, given that you've diffused bombs for a living and the work we do now. But, despite the risk we're in every mission, almost falling off the side of a building...that's what gives me nightmares."

 

Mac put down the soldering iron he'd been working with. He turned to Riley and nodded. "I remember that day very well. In fact, it was the same scenario you were in. I almost fell off a building in Berlin. It was about four years ago and Jack saved my life."

 

"The way you saved mine?" Riley countered, unable to quell her curiosity.

 

"Pretty much." MacGyver scrubbed a hand over his face as he let his mind roll back to that day. "We were on the roof of a twenty-story building and fighting the bad guys. This big guy had me pinned up against the ledge and the next thing I knew he was tossing me over. I still remember this wave of panic as I started to fall and trying to reach out and grab a hold of something. Which happened to be the bad guy. Apparently I took him with me."

 

Riley thought that was fair and just. Bastard. "So...how did you not fall to your death?" She winced. "Sorry for being so blunt."

 

MacGyver grinned. "No worries. I somehow managed to catch the ledge with both hands, only the bad guy caught by legs and he was pulling us both over. Next thing I know Jack is there, telling me to *hold on*. I just remember my fingertips slipping because of the weight dragging me down. Then the sound of a gunshot and the weight was gone."

 

"Jack shot the bad guy?" Riley guessed. 

 

"He did." Closing his eyes, Mac could still remember the feeling of relief in that moment, only to be replaced by sheer terror as he looked down and realized how far he had to fall. He let the memory drift over him, immersing himself in the moment.

 

_Jack reached over the ledge. "Mac...give me your hand."_

 

_He wanted to do that, more than anything, but terror had locked his fingers around the ledge._

 

_"Mac...look at me, kid," Jack ordered. "Eyes on me!"_

 

_"Okay...okay." MacGyver looked up to see Jack's smiling face. "I'm okay." But he wasn't. He was slipping further, his fingers aching as his body swung gently life a leaf dangling in a gentle breeze. But a leaf wouldn't die if it fell off the tree._

 

_Jack hissed his name. "MacGyver!" When Mac focused on him again he said, "Reach up and give me your hand."_

 

_He wanted to do it, he really did, but MacGyver knew if he let go he was going to fall. "I...I can't."_

 

_"Do you trust me?" Jack asked, eyes locked with MacGyver's._

 

_"I do," Mac replied, without hesitation. Sure Jack had started out watching his back because that was his job. But somewhere along the way, MacGyver had come to realize that Jack Dalton would always be there for him, no matter what._

 

_Jack reached out to him, inching that much closer. "Then give me your damn hand, Angus MacGyver, and do it now!" he ordered._

 

_And Mac obeyed, lifting one hand and holding it out and the next thing he knew he was over the side and safely on solid ground._

 

"Wow..." Riley whispered. "Talk about scary."

 

Shuddering at the memory, Mac opened his eyes to Riley's concerned gaze. He realized he'd told her the whole story even while reliving it. "Yeah...it was, even though it had a happy ending. It still hit me hard though." Needing something to do with his hands, MacGyver went back to working on his device. "Half way down the stairwell on about the tenth floor, my legs just gave out. I was shaking so hard my teeth rattled. Jack sat down beside and patted my leg and told me just to go with it...it would pass. Then he told me about his first time facing the reality of dying." Seeing Riley's intrigued look, Mac shook his head. "That's a story you need to let him tell you himself. In his own time. If he wants to."

 

Riley understood. "So...not to be a dog with a bone, but do you still have nightmares about that day?"

 

"Sometimes." MacGyver exhaled softly. "Certain missions and scenarios we find ourselves in bring it back to haunt me. Mostly I use it to remind myself that I've got good people watching my back, and that I do what I do to make the world a better place. Most of the time that's all it takes to keep that particular nightmare at bay."

 

"And the other nightmares?" Riley prompted, her curiosity getting the better of her. MacGyver wasn't one to talk about himself much, so she would take every tidbit she could get.

 

MacGyver chuckled. "Let's just say one of my super powers is the ability to compartmentalize and leave it at that."

 

Riley couldn't argue with that one. "Sounds like a plan." She looked at the device on the table. "You done? I'm sure Jack is chomping at the bit waiting for us."

 

"You do realize that I heard everything you two have said for the last fifteen minutes, right?" Jack's voice crackled over their *in ear* coms. Before either could respond he continued. "So if you done making your little explode-y thing, Mac...let's do this already. The damn safe ain't gonna open itself."

 

"Actually, it kinda is," Mac countered, picking up the device he had created and reaching for a few other items. He smiled at Riley. "See back here in a few."

 

She nodded. "Be safe. Both of you." Riley grimaced at her unintentional pun

 

Jack was quick to reply, "We got this."

 

MacGyver smiled as he stated, "Yeah we do." Then he exited the van to meet up with Jack, who was keeping an eye on the house and guards at the back gate.

 

"See you when I see you," Riley responded, as she settled down in front of her laptop. She knew they would be back, maybe a little worse for wear, but they would be back. 

 

Because no matter what happened next...Life goes on.

 

THE END


End file.
